


His Captive

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Decepticons won, and Starscream has a prize</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Captive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NKfloofiepoof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKfloofiepoof/gifts).



"Soundwave wanted you for his own," Starscream crooned at the bound Autobot. "I was generous and recalled our past encounters, though, and persuaded him that Prowl would be more to his liking." He walked around his prey with an appreciation for the lines of the captive. "All of your vaunted ideals are shattered now, Jazz, dead on the field of battle with your Prime. How you must grieve."

He leaned in as he came to the front of his property, catching the lower point of the faceplate between his own digits. He forced the other to look at him directly.

"We'll never give up," Jazz defied him when the silence stretched too long. 

Starscream laughed. "Good. It will help sharpen the new ones we create now that we have this planet, and Cybertron, under our control." He then ran his outer digit along the smooth plane of the face he held. "And I love it when my prey resists me."


End file.
